My First
by Terran Seige Tank
Summary: In this story Pepper Ann finally gets her 'first' golden opportunity to tell Craig how she really feels. What happens? Find out. This is my first fanfic ever. Even if you don't know Pepper Ann, you'll appreciate it. I hope you guys will like it! :
1. Chapter 1

Title: My First  
Rating: PG  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Description: This is my first Pepper Ann (PA) fan fiction.  
Please read and review (R & R). I've never written a story in my life. I wanted to know how good I am at writing and in what parts do I need to improve on. Flames are definitely accepted!  
I would like to thank Elijah (calengm) for reviewing this and making me see my faults. Thanks a lot, man! : )  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own the PA series, nor the company that owns it. To own it, I wish I was Sue Rose, but since I'm not, I'll just have to thank her for having a great series like PA!  
  
- Earl D. (terran siege tank)  
  
/*************************************************************************************/  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
"Yahoo!" I stood and cheered with hands raised, ready to leave, "Let's go guys! Weekend here we come!"  
"Pepper Ann, " my friend Nicky replied, "Calm down. We still have one more class, remember?" Then, she motioned for me to sit down.  
"Oh... yeah! I forgot..." I softly said.   
I sat down.  
But the excitement was just too much. I stood up and cheered again, "Yahoo! One more class before weekends! Yahoo!"  
"Pepper Ann?" Nicky protested.  
  
Why should I, Pepper Ann, a 12-year-old 7th grader, not be cheering? It's Friday and with one more class to go, nothing could stop me now. After this, it's a fun weekend with Nicky and Milo!  
  
"You know Nicky, " Milo said as he also motioned for me to sit down again, "Weekend is the ever-weekly yearning of the average student." He moved his hands around and continued, "It's the simple 'oasis' after the harsh struggles from travelling the vast desert, which is... school! So Nicky, PA has a right to her share of cheerfulness today."  
  
We were all in class waiting for Mr. Carter our teacher. For some reason I somehow would get into his hair and I always got detention. The last one was probably my zillionth time already.  
No. I wouldn't let him spoil my fun this time.   
I wanted to go home, and have some real fun!  
I should be real nice today so I wouldn't stay in detention again. This is so I'd enjoy the "oasis" which (in "Milo"-lingo) is weekend!  
Hmm, I wonder what we'll do this weekend?   
I know! We'll probably go to the movies, go to the arcade, or maybe...  
  
"Hey, PA!" a deep voice said.  
  
I looked around. Who was that?  
  
"Over here," the voice said again.  
  
I stood up and this time walked over to the door going out of the classroom to where the source of the voice was.   
Then at the doorway, I saw who it was.  
All of a sudden, my head, my arms, my feet, all froze at the sight.   
Chills were running down my spine. I couldn't move a single inch.  
Wouldn't you feel the same way if you're about to talk to your crush?  
Yes. My crush... my first crush.   
  
"C-C-C-Craig! Uh... uh... h... h-hi there!"   
He casually waved back at me, "Hi there, PA."  
  
It has been always like this. Every time I talk to him, I always felt this way. No one else ever gave me this kind of feeling.  
I'm scared of what I might do when I'm near him.  
I'm scared of what I might say to him.  
Finally, I'm just plain scared of how will I say to Craig that I like him.  
Yes, he doesn't know yet.  
Oh Craig! I wish to be with you, to be with you, to be with...  
  
"PA!" he waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Uh... uh... oh... hello Craig! Hi there!" I said, snapping out of my trance.  
He shrugged, "Uh, you said that already."  
  
Oops!  
  
"Anyway, PA," he continued, "I have plenty to say to you if you're okay."  
"I...uh...uh...I do have... time," I tensely spoke, "Well...uh... w-what...is it... Craig?"  
  
Just then, I see Mr. Carter coming towards us.   
Correction, we DON'T have time.  
  
"C...ca...can you say it... now... huh... C - Craig?"  
"There's too much to say," he turns his head and sees Mr. Carter, "Besides, your teacher's coming."  
"Well... yeah, " I groaned.   
  
I wonder what Craig wanted me to talk about? Now I'll never find out. No thanks to Mr. Carter!  
  
"PA, if it's okay, can we meet at the park? Tomorrow, say 4 o'clock? By the statue?"  
  
He wants to meet me tomorrow? Saturday? At the park?  
I saw Mr. Carter enter the classroom.   
I felt more relaxed talking with Craig now. Maybe a minute or two wouldn't hurt.   
  
"Uh, Craig."  
"Yeah, PA?"  
"You usually invite me to concerts with your band, right?"  
"Right."  
"But I know you guys don't have a concert tomorrow, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, you're coming alone then, right?"  
"Yup. I'll be alone."  
"No one else?"  
"No one."  
  
No one... he said.   
Oh my!  
He said he's coming alone! Alone! No one else with him!   
He wants to talk with me... alone! He'll be with me... at the park... tomorrow!  
Just the two of us...  
Yeah, just the two of us. I'm SURE I heard him say that!  
I suddenly realized. This could only mean one thing...  
  
"Uh, Craig?"  
"PA?"  
"Uh, does this mean," I asked, tightly crossing my fingers behind my back, "that this...um... is a... well... a date?"   
Oh, please be it so Craig. Please say so.  
Pleeeeeease...  
  
"Well PA...if it's a date... well..."  
  
He stopped. He then looked up. He took a deep breath.   
Then, he said it...  
  
"Well... yeah."  
  
Oh my goodness! It was my dream come true. My first date with Craig! Yahoo! My head was spinning. My heart was beating. All the joys, happiness, and goodness all seemed want to get through me at the same time.  
Hold it, hold it, hold it! Just pretend I'm not overflowing with joy for now. No! Not in front of Craig. Not yet! Wait 'till he turns around...   
  
"Well PA, you'll come?"  
  
Yeah, Craig! I was really, really dying to ask you, but since you asked first... and haven't I told you that I really, really like you so much?  
I'm just too speechless to say anything, Craig, so I'll just nod.  
  
"So it's okay then?"  
  
Didn't you see me nod? I'll do it again just for you because I love you!  
If only I could say those 3 words myself!  
  
"Well, okay. See ya," he waved.  
  
I STILL couldn't speak so I'll just nod again.   
After this, he smiled and then slowly turned around and walked away from where I was.  
I dreamily stared at him as he made each step.  
Tomorrow, yes tomorrow! I'll be there, Craig. I'll be there.  
I then heard Mr. Carter's voice within the classroom.   
  
"Okay class! Our lesson for today is the exciting world of... "  
  
I ignored all the groans from my classmates and just kept staring at Craig as he continued to walk away...  
...my first date...   
Sigh! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'll say it again... Pepper Ann is not mine... Sue Rose, et al does...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Pepper Ann! Pepper Ann!" I heard a voice.  
"Uh... huh...w-what?" I weakly said from my seat.  
"Pepper Ann Pearson! I said, you have to write this, 100 times on the blackboard!"   
  
I was then handed a piece of paper.   
I looked around me. Where the heck am I?  
Now, wait a minute! How in the world did I get to detention again?  
I saw Nicky and Milo outside the room by the doorway. I stood up and then approached them.  
I grabbed them by their shoulders.  
  
"Nicky! Milo! How did I get here in detention?"  
"We carried you here, Pepper Ann, " Nicky replied.  
"Carried me? Here? But why?" I asked, still confused.  
"Don't you remember, PA? " Milo said, "Mr. Carter and the class saw you faint outside the classroom earlier!"  
  
I fainted outside the classroom? But how... oh yeah! Now I remember.   
  
"Why did you fainted, PA?" Milo asked.  
"You guys wouldn't believe it, but Craig asked me out to meet him in the park tomorrow at around 4pm... alone! This time, it's really a date!"  
"Really, Pepper Ann?" Nicky said, surprised. Then she smiled, "Wow! I'm proud of you!"  
"I'm proud of you too, PA!" Milo agreed.   
  
I'm proud of them too. Come to think of it, I'm proud of myself too!  
But another question hit me.  
  
"Wait a minute. If I fainted, then why didn't you guys bring me over to the nurse instead?" I asked.  
"Well, " Nicky replied, "Mr. Carter concluded that you faked off your own faintness just to avoid class."  
"HE WHAT?" I gasped.  
"We tried to reason with the poor misguided soul, PA, " Milo explained, "but I think that you're previous brushes with him clouded his judgment. We're sorry for you, PA."  
"Oooh!" I groaned. I put my head down, "When will the injustice stop? When guys, when?"  
"It's okay, Pepper Ann, " Nicky assured and gave me a pat on the shoulder, "It's okay."  
"It's okay, PA," Milo also assured me and shrugs a bit, "Besides, it's weekend anyway."  
"Thanks guys!" I started shedding a tear, "You guys (sniff) are the greatest!"  
  
I then hugged them into a group hug. I'm just glad to have friends like them.  
Then, after we gently broke off from the group hug, Milo spoke again.  
  
"Hey, Nicky! Do you want to go out and eat? Same place."  
"Oh I love too, Milo."  
"Let's go then, Nicky."  
"Okay!"  
  
They then started to turn around and walked towards the door out of the school.  
  
"Uh, guys! Wait a minute! How about me?" I asked.  
"Sorry, PA " Milo said, "Since you'll be there for awhile, maybe tomorrow. We want to make the most of our weekends now."  
"But, but..."  
"See you tomorrow, PA, " Milo said as he reached for the door going out of the school.  
"But, but how about..."  
"Milo's right. See you tomorrow Pepper Ann, " Nicky waved and then she followed Milo out of the school.  
"But, but..."  
  
Oh well. It's fine with me. I wouldn't DREAM of stopping their fun at my expense. Besides, I'm looking forward with Craig tomorrow so it's okay.  
That night, I was in bed in my own room.  
I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't.  
Instead, I just sat on my bed. I had mixed thoughts about tomorrow with Craig.   
What will I wear? What will I put on?   
More importantly, what will I SAY to him?  
I then looked at myself in the mirror by my bed. My hair looked terrible.   
Maybe it's because I lack sleep? I don't know.  
Then I heard a voice.  
  
"Come on Juliet! Get some sleep so you'll be ready for your Romeo, tomorrow."  
  
Whoa! Who said that?  
Oh. It's just my "conscience" in my mirror staring back at me.  
What? You don't know who she is?  
Well, you see, my "conscience" sometimes appears on any reflection that I see. She looks like me, she talks like me, well... she IS me!  
Others call it an "imaginary friend" or something. Others call it a "self-manifestation". Others, well, just call it, plain old "nuts".  
As for my "conscience", well, you be the judge.  
  
"But I don't know what to wear tomorrow!" I told her.  
"Relax," my conscience replied, "Just be yourself and you'll be okay with Craig!"  
"Really?"  
"I'm positive! Now please get some sleep, Juliet."  
"Juliet?" I questioned, "That IS what I'm afraid of tomorrow."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"What do I mean? Don't you remember the time when Craig was Romeo and I was Juliet as a last-minute substitute just to save the school play?"  
"Right? Well?"  
"Don't you remember when he kneeled onstage and spoke his line, 'But soft! What light through yonder window...' and something like that? "  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember when I appeared on a high part of a makeshift window of the stage set and spoke my lines, 'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou...' then I suddenly fell from that high part of the stage set and landed onto him by accident?"  
"Oh dear!" she replied, "Yeah?"  
"Remember when AFTER I fell onto him, so did the ENTIRE set and the play was cancelled right then and there?"  
"Oh my! I remember."  
"I'm afraid that another disaster will happen between me and Craig. THAT'S why I'm afraid of tomorrow."  
"Oh you mean today, huh?"  
  
I then looked at the clock and it was already indeed past midnight.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" I started to panic, "What am I going to do?"   
"I said it before," she assured me, "You don't have to do anything to make an great impression on him. Just be yourself, okay?"  
  
Thoughts then rambled within my mind. I remembered the time that I was the school mascot for the team and Craig talked to me. Since I was in a suit, he didn't recognize me. I can't believe that I was actually very comfortable in talking to him while I was in the suit. But when I was myself without the mascot, I would just melt in front of him.  
Then, I knew I had to admit sooner or later that it was I inside the mascot. I did admit it. But then, to my surprise, he told me he knew that it was I all along! I remember also fainting at that time he said that.   
Oh Craig, I'll be able to talk to you once more tomorrow. I hope that you'll understand me. I hope that you'll...  
  
"Juliet?"  
"Uh... uh... What?"  
"Just get some sleep, girl?"  
"I just thought about what you said before and you're right about being myself. I'll just be myself tomorrow and I'll go to sleep."  
"Okay!"  
"Good night!" I then laid down, closed the lights, and closed my eyes.  
I could barely hear her speaking softly, "Good night too... Juliet!"  
  
Sheesh! Will she stop saying that name already? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pepper Ann is not mine... though that would be great (slap myself)  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
I saw a lot in the park. Different colors abound. The grass was leafy green, the sky was pure blue, and the sun was bright yellow.  
I also saw many there. Their faces were also colored with laughter and happiness. Families, children, and friends move from all directions within the park and I'm in the middle of it all.  
Lucky them!  
Unlike them, I just carefully walked in the park. My destination was certain. I'm going to see Craig... alone!  
Though it was a bright sunny day, I felt as if I was in a horror movie. My heart was beating a million beats per minute. Every step I took towards 'you know where' seemed like an eternity to me.  
I looked at my watch and I'm still early by a few minutes. I'm still safe for now.  
A few steps later, I looked far away and there it was... the statue! There were many benches and I was still too far off to know whether Craig was in one of them.  
I stopped in my tracks. Though my feet were not moving, my heart now was beating a BILLION beats per minute!   
Relax, PA, relax.   
Breathe in, breathe out, breath in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.  
I stood there and looked for my pocket mirror. Ah. Here it is.   
I unfolded it...  
  
"Now how do I look?" I asked at the mirror.  
"You're just yourself and you look fine girl," my conscience answered back, "Now, go to your date. He's probably waiting, you know?"  
"I just want to assure myself, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
  
I'm still having the jitters, oh boy! When will my heart slow down for a change?  
  
"Now answer me this, Ms. Know-it-all," I said. Then I asked a "fairy-tale" question to her, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"  
My conscience answered, "I'm not on the wall okay?"  
"Okay, you're not then," I said, "But I'm the fairest, right?"  
"Well," she said, "too tell you the truth, I would have to say Trinket, Cissy, and..."  
Snap! I quickly placed my mirror back in my pocket, "Traitor!"  
I heard a voice from my pocket, "Hey! I'm just telling the truth, you know?"  
  
That was no help. But I have to admit she was right.  
Hmm, maybe I don't have to go through this?  
Maybe I'll just say to Craig on Monday that I got sick today? Yeah, that's it!  
Or maybe I had tons of homework but my dog ate it so I had to do it all over again over the weekend?  
Wait a minute! I don't have a dog. I have a cat!  
Or maybe, I had an accident before I got here and went to the hospital or something.  
Aww, that's no good.  
Oookaaaay! Maybe I would just turn around, about face, and marched home. I'm sure I would have thought of some good excuse over the weekend.  
I turned. About... face!   
Forward, march!  
I just started walking away from our meeting place and then...  
  
"Milo! Nicky! Wha-what are you two doing here?"  
Nicky replied, "Milo and I had consulted each other yesterday, and we thought that we should be present so we could provide you the emotional support that you require for this extremely memorable event."  
"Wha-what?"  
Milo translates, "She means that we're here to help you out... as friends!"  
Wow! No matter how they said it, it was real nice of them to come, "Thanks guys!"  
  
Milo then reached for his things and unraveled a baseball. He plays around with it by tossing it in the air and catching it many times.  
  
"Besides, PA, " he continued, "It's a great sunny afternoon at the park and it's a good place to play catch. Right, Nicky?"  
"Right, Milo! Oops!" she said, barely catching the baseball that Milo just tossed to her, "Want to join us, Pepper Ann?"  
"Thanks," I said, "Maybe later. After 'you know what,' " I pointed at the statue.  
  
Thanks guys! I really, really needed that.   
Alright! No more excuses. About, face... again.  
I now started to walk back towards the 'Craig'-zone statue and they both followed me.  
  
"PA. We'll be just here a bit far from your meeting place but you can still see us," Milo says pointing to the spot, "If you need help, just go to us, okay? We'll just be here playing some catch."  
"Alright."  
"Good luck, Pepper Ann!" Nicky waved.  
"Thanks Nicky. Thanks Milo."  
  
They moved to the place where Milo pointed and they began to play a simple game of catch.  
I now walk towards the statue... alone.  
I took a step.   
Then I took another. Then another...  
Hey! That was no problem.   
Nope! That wasn't a problem at all.   
A great feeling came over me.  
I felt great!   
I took more steps.   
I felt much better. I felt courageous.  
Now, I feel like taking on the world!  
I gave a smile when I saw Nicky clumsily tried to catch the baseball that Milo threw. It slipped out of her hands and tried to run after the baseball as it rolled away from her.  
Now my spirits are up! Now I feel ready!  
... and before I knew it, I'm already by the tall statue!   
I then hid and leaned my back against the statue.  
Okay, here's my plan. I'll look over the statue, I'll see Craig in one of the benches. Then, I'll show myself from behind the statue. Then, I'll walk confidently towards him and say, "Hi!" Finally, I'll TRY not be a nervous wreck while I talk to him.  
Here I go, I'll find where he is among the benches. I'm ready, and it is exactly 4 o'clock on my watch. Okay I'm ready. Here goes nothing...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
I looked over the benches. Where is he? He wouldn't be late, you know?  
Oh my, there he is! Craig... he's on one of the benches...  
Yes!  
But wait a minute! What's Trinket and Cissy doing there sitting beside him? I thought he's going to be alone in our date? What are they doing here?  
  
"Thanks a million, Craig," I heard Trinket said to him as she gave him a picture of some kind.  
"Like, you're really, like, cool!" Cissy also said to him.  
"We're just lucky to have Craig here, right Cissy?"  
"Like...like yeah!"  
  
Oh no! They then both hugged Craig! What the...  
I just stood there in disbelief. He said he wouldn't be alone! He wouldn't break his promise! He just wouldn't!  
A fiery feeling suddenly erupted from within. Every second that my eyes see them both hugging him, the more these fires burned within me.  
I just couldn't STAND it!  
The passion, the romance, but none of it for me! Why?  
I broke some tears, as I started running away from them.  
As I ran away, I just looked down on the pathway.   
I'll go out of the park, stay in bed, and hope that this day will just...  
Oof! I was hit with a ball and it had put me off balance a bit. I stopped to regain my composure. Then, I just walked, but I still looked down.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, PA!" Milo apologized, "It was an accident!"  
"It's okay," I weakly replied, not looking at him.   
"What happened?" Nicky said, showing concern.  
"Don't ask," I just spoke, still looking down.  
  
They slowed their pace a bit but they were not far behind me. They knew I needed to cool off for awhile.  
  
"See? I told you," I heard my conscience talking from my pocket, "Trinket and Cissy ARE the fairest of them all. That's why they're with...ooof."  
"CAN IT!" I poked my pocket real hard. 


	4. Chapter 4 (last one)

Disclaimer: Pepper Ann isn't mine... PA's based on the creation of Sue Rose. I would like to thank her and all who made PA possible!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
I continued to march, trying to find the way out of here. Nicky and Milo were beside me again.  
  
"Pepper Ann."  
"Yeah, Nicky?"  
"Maybe Craig had a reason why Trinket and Cissy had to be there?" she reasoned.  
"Besides, PA," Milo said, tossing his baseball he had up and down, "Rare do you see them with Craig, if at all. Maybe there was just something important for them to ask Craig about."  
"Yeah, and I think know what it is," I replied, thinking the worst.  
"Maybe you're a bit unreasonable, Pepper Ann," Nicky said.  
"Yeah, PA," Milo agreed, "Things aren't really what they seem to be. Maybe Craig has his reasons."  
  
Anyway, we continued moving, and I finally saw the in the distance. Yes! It's the exit out of the park.  
I looked at the people around. Their faces were still colored with laughter and happiness. Families, children, and friends move from all directions within the park and I'm in the middle of it all.  
Lucky them!  
  
"Uh, Pepper Ann," Nicky tapped my shoulder, "Don't look now, but Craig is right behind us."  
I looked behind anyway and there he was.  
Before, I was really eager to see him.   
Now, the fiery feelings inside me just make me want to get AWAY from him.  
So, I then moved faster than usual. They did the same.  
As we moved faster, I saw Craig move faster too but he's still gaining on us.  
I have to get away from him, I have to move faster, I have to...  
  
"Hey, PA," I heard Craig's voice behind us.  
  
Oh no! Too late!  
I stopped. So did Milo and Nicky. No use getting away from Craig now.  
Now I'll have to listen to his "boring" explanation, if there is any.  
  
"PA, " Milo pleaded, "You have to talk to him!"  
"I guess so."  
"Don't worry, Pepper Ann, " Nicky assured me, "We'll be over there to play a game of catch again, okay?"  
"Okay," I lightly nodded.  
  
Milo and Nicky started to play catch not far off from where I am. They were far from earshot. On the other hand, their eyes were on me and...  
  
"Hey, PA," I heard Craig's voice again, now just right behind me.  
  
I turned around.  
  
"Oh! It's you Craig," I replied with sarcasm.  
"Huh? What happened, PA? I was looking for you."  
  
Should I pretend I didn't see them together?   
Nope, since he'd ask me why I'm running away from him. That would be hard to answer.  
I felt that I should tell him. It was the only way. Besides, I'd just be myself in telling the truth.   
The fires continued within me.  
I put them all together.   
All the fires, flames, and everything that flared up in me, I had put them all together in one big hot mass.  
I felt like a mad volcano, ready to erupt.  
Here I go. I let it all out.  
3, 2, 1...   
  
"I ASSUMED that YOU had fun with Trinket and Cissy back there, huh?"  
  
There! I said it! That didn't seem so hard!  
But come to think of it, this was my first argument with Craig.  
As I expected, he was silent. I knew he would be. Now he has to give me a very tall tale to get out of this one.  
I waited and sure enough...  
  
"PA," he calmly replied, "Things aren't what they seem to be."  
"Yeah," I said with my arms crossed, "I heard THAT before!"  
  
He then paused. I guess he's just buying some time.  
  
"I'm serious, PA."  
"Yeah?" I said.  
"I really did come alone. Then, they saw me."  
"Yeah? Then, they hugged you right," I pointed out.  
"Well, yeah..."  
"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"  
"But wait, PA! Before that, they sat with me. Then, they asked me..."  
"Let me guess, Craig: 'Which among us do you like more?' isn't it?"  
"No, PA. It's not that..."  
"Then WHAT?"  
  
I stomped my feet. I was really anxious to know.  
  
"Well, they like this particular guy. They wanted to know how to talk to him. I said that they should just be themselves. Just to be friends with him at first. Then, Trinket said, 'Thanks a million, Craig.' Then Cissy said..."  
"Yeah, yeah! I was there when I heard that!"  
"Oh, I see," he calmly said.  
  
He doesn't seem to contradict himself. That means he's probably telling the truth.  
But nope! He's not off the hook yet...  
  
"I have another question."  
"Shoot, PA!"  
"How can you be sure that it's not YOU that they're talking about?"  
"Well, they gave me his picture." He got it from his pocket and gave it to me.  
"Hey! I recognize him," I said as I looked at the picture, "He's part of your band, right?"  
"Right, PA!"  
  
Oh yes! THAT doused the flames inside me. What a relief!  
I looked at Nicky and Milo who were still distant from us. They stopped playing catch.  
Instead, they had made "thumbs up" signs on both of their hands. Their faces seemed that they're trying to ask me if everything is okay.  
  
"Hey Craig what's that behind you?" pointing at a random spot.  
"Where?"  
  
As he turned his back, I secretly made a "thumbs up" sign to Milo and Nicky.  
They jumped for joy and they hugged each other.  
Craig turned to me again scratching his head.  
  
"Where, PA?"  
"Uh, I meant there!" pointing to Milo and Nicky.  
  
As he turned to look to them, they are already playing catch again.  
  
"Oh," he said, "so there they are! Why are they here, PA?"  
"Well," I explained, "Nicky needs to go out more often."  
"I see," he says, putting his hands into his pockets, "They're cool, you know?"  
"Yeah!"  
  
I smiled. Then, he smiled too.  
Craig and I started to stroll into the park. Milo and Nicky followed, playing catch along the way.  
  
"Craig..."  
"Yeah, PA?"  
"I'm sorry I doubted you."  
"It's okay, PA. At least you're honest and you spoke your mind."  
"Yeah, you're right!"  
  
Both of us stood at a grassy part of the park. No one else was near us.  
Craig and I saw Nicky. She ran hurriedly after the baseball again.  
Too bad! The ball just rolled down the lake.  
Craig and I laughed as Milo and Nicky were at the edge of the lake bickering on how they would get that ball back.  
I'm sure they would think of something and then they would play catch again.  
  
"Uh, Craig, since we're here now, what was it that you were wanting to talk about yesterday?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and he took a deep breath. Then, he spoke.  
  
"We've been friends for sometime now. Right PA?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I've been thinking."  
"What about, Craig?"  
"For some reason, whenever you came to our concerts..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I felt like singing even more."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah," he said, "Whenever you're around, I felt happy about it."  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded. Then, he began to look around. His face seemed a bit reddish now. Oh no! What does this mean?  
I looked around too and I saw that Milo and Nicky were playing catch again.  
  
"What was it, Craig?"  
"Oh it's just that..."  
  
He stopped. He took another deep breath.   
  
"It's just that... Oh never mind."  
"What, Craig?"  
"You wouldn't want to know..."  
"Come on, Craig?" I assured him, "It's okay."  
"Really, PA?"  
"Really."  
  
He took another deep breath.  
But this time, to my surprise, he slowly reached for my hand and held it gently.  
  
"Well, it's just that... this. For some reason, you're pretty cool to hang around."  
"Really?"  
"Really," he said as he slowly reached and gently held my other hand.  
  
Oh my! He's holding both of my hands and I let him!  
I began to blush myself.  
  
"Uh, Craig?"  
"Yeah, PA?"  
"Well, does this mean that..."  
"What PA?"  
  
This is it! This is it! I'm about to ask my first loaded question.  
Here goes nothing...  
  
"You just implied that you..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You... like... me?"  
  
He looked up in the air. Then he shrugged. Then he leaned a bit closer.  
  
"Well, it's not that I... really like you or anything... it's just that..."  
  
Oh no!   
He doesn't like me! He doesn't like me! He doesn't...  
  
"...I love you, PA!"  
  
I was silent, I was stunned, I couldn't move, and I just couldn't say a word. I just let those words echo in my mind.  
I... I don't even know what to say.  
Instead of waiting for an answer, he had slowly put my hands and his together. Then, he kneeled on his right knee on the grass and looked deeply into my eyes.  
  
"But soft! What light through yonder window..."  
  
I looked down on my kneeling Romeo.  
I... I still just couldn't say anything. I really couldn't say anything.   
I just GOT to say something. Anything!  
Okay, I got it!  
Here goes nothing...  
  
"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou..."  
  
All of a sudden, something had hit me hard at the back of my head. I was off balance.  
I began to slip and I began to stumble towards Craig.   
In that split second, I closed my eyes bracing for impact.   
Ooof.  
I felt we both hit the grass. I was on top of him.  
I opened my eyes and the next thing I knew...   
...my lips were on top of his!  
Oh, I'm so sorry, Craig. It was an accident! Really! I didn't mean to.  
If it's okay, I'll just let go now...  
Ugh, but I can't. I felt that his left arm was actually around me. I also felt his right hand against the back of my head so I can't let go.  
Maybe he doesn't mind this at all?  
Well, if that's so, then it's GREAT! YAHOO!  
It's DEFINITELY OKAY with me!  
It's a GREAT feeling!   
It's just so wonderful! It's just soooooo wonderful!  
I never felt this before!  
He likes it. I like it.  
He likes me. I like him.  
He loves me. I LOVE him!  
  
"Are you two okay?" Milo said, "I threw the ball too hard by accident."  
"We're honestly sorry." Nicky apologized.  
  
Instead of answering, I wrapped my arms around Craig and we held each other tighter than ever.  
  
"Uh, guys," Milo said, "I said, are you two all right? Uh guys? Guys? GUYS! I SAID, ARE YOU TWO ALL RIGHT? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? Oh, man, what's the use! Hey Nicky, I'd say these two lovebirds will be busy for awhile, right?"  
"Yeah, Milo!"  
"I think our job's done here."  
"I agree."  
"So, Nicky, do you want to go out and eat? Same place."  
"Oh I love too, Milo."  
"Let's go then, Nicky."  
"Okay!"  
  
It was my first real kiss... and surely, Craig is now my first...  
Well... you know?  
  
/**************************************************************/  
  
A/N: Well what do you guys think? Did I have errors in spelling, grammar, plot, etc. To the PA fans, was there any OOC (Out of Character)?  
Please tell me.  
I would thank Elijah (calengm) for giving me a great English and story writing learning experience in this fic. Thanks a lot!  
  
- Earl D. (terran_seige_tank) 


End file.
